


Pants Aren't Optional

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Other [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Naked Clint Barton, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selvig liked to be naked in Thor 2 due to Loki's influence.  What happens if Clint also likes to be naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants Aren't Optional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exfatalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exfatalist/gifts).



> Prompted by exfatalist, who basically asked for the summary.

“Phil,” Melinda said, over the intercom. "You have a call from the Director.“

"The Director?” Skye asked, almost immediately. "Who’s that?“ She glanced around at the others, looking for information. Phil saw Fitz move an arm, presumably to cover one eye, but he didn’t turn to confirm his suspicions. 

"I’ll take it in my office,” Phil informed her, getting up and heading to his office. He paused, before leaving the room, “I would advise against mocking Fury, he wouldn’t find it as amusing as Ward.”

“Of course not, sir,” Simmons agreed. Phil shook his head, he could tell from the tone that they’d be imitating Fury in just as soon as he left the room. The walk to his office was short.

“Marcus,” Phil said, when he picked up the phone.

“Cheese,” Nick stated. “I have a problem.”

“Do you?” Phil asked. "I take it you’re going to make your problems my problem?“

"Yes,” Nick said. "Because I just don’t want to deal with this right now. I’ve got a situation in DC that needs my attention. HR is making my life a nightmare.“

"If HR is making your life a nightmare, maybe you should let whoever the problem is go,” Phil suggested.

“No, because then I’d have to deal with him going over and joining Stark and Banner and that’s just a recipe for disaster,” Nick explained.

Phil froze, because there was only one person that Nick would not want to join Stark and Banner and that was… “Barton.” Phil tried not to sigh, because despite Clint’s clearance, he didn’t know that Phil was alive. He’d been downgraded due to Loki’s influence on him.

“Barton,” Nick agreed.

“I suppose I should remind you that I asked for him on my team, and you refused,” Phil pointed out. "Said that Barton was no longer my concern.“

"That’s before his latest stunt,” Fury groused.

Phil tried to reign his curiosity, but Barton was… inventive, creative in his own way, so he could quite resist asking, “What’s he done now?”

“You’re going to have to see it to believe it,” Nick said.

“You’re a horrible friend,” Phil groused, because Nick said that on purpose. "Where should I tell Melinda to head toward?“

"Clint’s at the Aerie,” Nick replied. 

“Of course, he is,” Phil muttered.

*

“So exactly why are we here?” Skye asked.

“You’re supposed to be waiting on the bus,” Phil pointed out. 

“But you might need backup AC,” Skye said.

“She does have a point,” Melinda agreed.

Phil paused and turned to see the rest of his team behind him. He arched an eyebrow.

“We’re your backup, sir,” Ward stated. There were short nervous nods from FitzSimmons.

“I can handle the situation,” Phil replied.

“We’d like to make sure you’re safe,” Melinda said. Phil sighed, before turning back around.

“Where are we headed?” Fitz asked.

“The range,” Phil answered. He’d checked for Barton’s location and found him logged into the range. He heard someone stumble, probably Fitz, despite designing weapons he wasn’t too keen to use them.

There was a viewing station for the range and Phil entered it, looking through the various stations to try to determine if Clint was in any of them. He was aware of the others slipping by to watch some of the other shooters.

“Whoa,” Skye said, suddenly pressing her face against the glass at one end.

“Oh my,” Simmons said, when she joined Skye.

“That’s a ten,” Skye whispered.

“Yeah, perfect ten,” Simmons agreed.

Skye turned to look at Ward, “How come you don’t practice shooting like this?”

“Like what?” Ward asked.

“Naked,” Fitz said, blushing. “He’s completely naked.”

“What?” Ward said, going to look over all of their heads. "Well, that’s against regulations.

Phil stared at them, because he had a bad feeling about this.

“Out of my way,” Melinda instructed and the others cleared a path for her. Phil didn’t like it when smirked. "That ladies and gentlemen is Specialist Clint Barton, Codename: Hawkeye or as some of the other office people liked to call him, Hot guy.“

"He’s Avenger?” Simmons said.

“More like Ass-venger,” Skye said.

“What stall?” Phil asked.

“15,” Melinda answered.

Phil nodded, leaving the observation room and heading into the range itself. He ignored Melinda’s comment about how Barton and he used to work together. Phil waited for a lull in Barton’s shooting, taking the time now to watch those strong arms pull the bowstring back. Back muscles shifted, tensed and released as the he shot arrow after arrow. Clint made minute shifts in his stance, legs and ass moving. Phil got a little lost watching those muscles. He shook his head, forcing himself look at the back of Clint’s head and actually announce himself.

“Agent Barton,” Phil said, mentally telling himself to not look down as Clint turned.

“Coulson.”

“You don’t seem surprised to see me.”

“I figured you’d show up eventually. Tasha told me, you were alive.” Clint said, looking at him.

“Nice of her,” Phil murmured.

“Tasha has my back,” Clint replied.

“I know,” Phil agreed. "Fury said you’ve been causing problems.“

Clint shrugged. "I shoot better when I’m naked.”

To be completely honest Phil hadn’t been expecting that answer. “You what?”

“I feel that I shoot better when I’m naked,” Clint replied.

“Since when?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know.” Clint shrugged, drawing Phil’s attention his shoulders. Phil couldn’t resist his attention shifting downward, Barton wasn’t overly hairy, just a light smattering. His abs were defined. Phil had seen Clint shirtless before, had seen the hint of fuzz that he knew would lead to Barton’s cock, but he’d never been able to follow that trail down and look. Phil’s throat felt dry and he swallowed, licking his lips absently as he watched Clint’s cock jerk. Phil wondered what it would tas…

No, Phil forced himself to blink and look back up to meet Barton’s eyes, which were staring at him, pupils blown.

“Coulson?” Clint said, voice deeper than usual. He stepped toward Phil, a few short steps and he was in range. "Tell me, please. Phil.“

"Clint… yes,” Phil said, not entirely sure what he was agreeing into Clint reached out and pulled Phil into that chest, slipping one hand behind Phil’s neck to hold him steady as Clint kissed him. Phil wasn’t passive for long, kissing Clint back with the pent up emotions. Clint held them close, which was fine with Phil, because now he could touch Clint’s body - run his fingers over Clint’s abs and feel them jump, stroke Clint’s back so he could feel the muscles move as Clint pressed him against the wall, squeeze Clint’s firm ass, before finally palming that cock, which had hardened even more.

“Phil,” Clint broke the kiss off to moan. He stared at Phil for a brief moment, before diving into another kiss, his hands didn’t roam, but went straight for Phil’s slacks to pull his cock out. Cold air hit his cock, just before a warm, callused hand engulfed it, seeking out all the places and ways that Phil liked.

“Yes,” Phil encouraged into Clint’s lips as he bucked his hips into the other man’s.

It didn’t last long, which Phil would have been ashamed to admit had his partner been anyone other than a naked Clint Barton, who came just moments after Phil. Who also only broke the kiss to moan, before leaning back in and kissing him lazily, before burying his head in Phil’s neck.

“Fuck,” Phil murmured as he realized just where they were and why they were here.

“Later,” Clint purred. "’m not that young anymore.“

"I should have made you put on pants before I did that,” Phil said.

“Why?” Clint asked, trying to shift closer. Phil smiled as he realized that Clint was a cuddler.

“Because Fury sent me here to make you put on pants,” Phil replied.

“‘Mm, good things happen when I’m naked though,” Clint said.

“Exactly why I should have made you put on pants,” Phil grumbled. He gave Clint’s ass another squeeze to take any sting out of it.

“You should try the naked thing, its awesome,” Clint said.

“Maybe the next time you visit my quarters or I visit yours,” Phil suggested.

“Maybe tonight after dinner?” Clint said, lifting his head to look at Phil.

“Dinner with you?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Clint said.

“Only if you wear pants and a shirt.”

“No underwear?” Clint asked.

“Only if you want to,” Phil said, trying not to think too hard about how often Clint may have been commando.

“It’s a date,” Clint said, leaning in to kiss him, before pulling away. "I’m going to go get cleaned up.“

"Yeah,” Phil agreed, glancing down to see the mess on Clint’s stomach and the mess of his suit. He couldn’t help the smile, especially when he heard Clint’s chuckle. He watched Clint walk away as he leaned against the stall wall.

“Congratulations,” Melinda said. Phil jumped, turning to look at her. "You’ve successfully traumatized Agent Ward.“

"You didn’t leave the viewing room?” Phil asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“No, no one was expecting that,” Melinda informed him. "Skye is very jealous by the way.“

Phil nodded, absently.

"Do you want me to call Fury for you?” Melinda asked. "I’m sure he’d love all the details.“

"No,” Phil said, quickly. "That won’t be necessary. I can talk to him myself.“

"Of course,” Melinda agreed with a nod. "You might want to do that before Skye realizes that there are video cameras in here.“

Phil nodded, "Distract her, while I change?”

“Maybe,” Melinda replied, but she turned to do that.

“Maybe?” Phil asked.

“Depends on if Sitwell believes me that you and Barton went at it,” Melinda replied, giving him a smirk, before stepping out of the range. Phil stared after her and shook her head.

This did not go according to his plan, because something told him getting Clint into pants when he was on the range was going to be even harder now than before.


End file.
